


Chapter 1: The Call of the Past

by WannablesDiary



Series: Die with Memories: A Jinhwi FanFic [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, Mihwan, Multi, Ongniel, PanWink - Freeform, jinhwi, wanna one - Freeform, wannable - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannablesDiary/pseuds/WannablesDiary
Summary: Lee Daehwi can't escape from his past. There is a person named Park Jihoon (his childhood friend) who has a cousin named Bae Jinyoung. Everyone is part of Daehwi's past. The question in the present, are they a help or a destruction?





	Chapter 1: The Call of the Past

"Aaah! Help! I can't hear anything!" Daehwi screamed, banging his head against the wall with his hands cupping his ears.

[Daehwi's POV]

I feel so emotionally unstable. Depression, anger, they're irritating me. I want to remember something I can't. Who? Who did that? Who is at fault? I didn't kill her. I know I didn't. But why am I being pointed at? Everything in the past is a nightmare to the present.

I was walking towards school, hoping to live a normal life. Like everyone else.

"Good morning, my name is Lee Daehwi from Los Angeles, California. I will be your new classmate. I hope we can be friends!" I introduced myself and sat down on the empty seat at the back. It was an ordinary school day, I was still alone, but I felt at ease. Maybe I should forget the past for a while. A fresh start, maybe?

"Krriiinnggg!" The bell rang telling us that school has ended. I left the classroom.

As I was walking in the pathway, I saw different people with different attitudes. Geeks, musicians, popular ones, fashionistas and a lot more.

In front of the school, I saw a cafe, so I decided to have some coffee. I opened the door, headphones plugged on my one ear, singing my favorite song " " 


End file.
